Adventures of a Pokemon Master
by SSJ3VEGITO
Summary: Watch, as we follow the story of Grey Lockwood, a young boy with potential to become someting even greater than he could've ever imagined.
1. The beginning of a master's journey

It all began in Petalburg City in the Hoenn region, a young boy and his shiny Charizard were about to fly off to the Kanto region, with a few other Pokémon in tow.

"Grey! Do you have everything?!", the young boy's mother shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes mom, I even triple checked to make sure", the young 10-year-old responded

"I'm just making sure so that you can start your story off right."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it mom, Thanks, but I got it."

"Alright, well stay safe, train hard, and don't forget to love and you make sure to do the same as well Char", the mother said before kissing both on their foreheads.

"Of course, mom, but you already know that the road to becoming a Pokémon master is a dangerous one, so I'll try to stick to the latter two pieces of advice for us, right Charizard", the boy said with confidence as he looked to his partner in crime.

"Raa", the massive dragon responded with a smile on his face.

"Alright, Charizard, time to fly!"

As the boy got on his friend's back, the large black fire lizard flew off at near Mach speed.

"Whew! God thing I have my aura keeping me on your back buddy, cause you for sure don't understand what it means to slow down", the boy said with his hair all over the place.

As he landed in Pallet town, Grey took in the basic, yet seemingly nostalgic feeling coming from the area.

"Wow, so this is where it all started for mom and dad. I can definitely see how and why, it's so tiny and a perfect place to take your first steps."

As the boy was about to walk into Professor Oak's laboratory, a young raven-haired boy came crashing into him as it seemed he was in a rush. To make it worse, the boy was carrying a Pikachu that didn't seem to like his new training, and so when they collided, the boys were feeling thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity.

Grey got up groggily, with smoke coming from his clothes.

"Well that was definitely a warm welcome", Grey said as he was also coughing out the words.

"Oww, sorry about that, I was just really excited about starting my journey. The name's Ash Ketchum by the way", the raven-haired boy said as he held his hand out for a shake.

"Grey Lockwood is my name, and I came here to start my journey."

"Well why come here if you already have a huge Charizard?"

"Well I don't have a Pokedex, and I'm definitely gonna need that if I want to become a Pokémon Master."

"Wait, a Pokémon Master? That's what I'm trying to be!"

"Well you've got a long way to go Ashy boy", a young upstart shouted as he was in his car, getting ready to drive off. (Still don't know how this guy is driving a car at this age, but I'm not here to nitpick)

"Whatever Gary! When I see you at the Pokémon League, I'll kick your butt all around the stadium!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, smell ya later boys", he said as he drove off with half-a-dozen girls in tow.

"Well anyways Ash, I've gotta get my Pokedex and then I'll catch up to you later."

"For sure man, I'll show you just how strong my Pokémon are next time we meet", the young boy said before racing off onto route 1.

"Ahh Grey, it's been a while hasn't it?", the white-haired old man said

"Hello Professor Oak, I've come to get a Pokedex to begin my journey finally", the grey-haired boy spoke as a response.

"Well fortunately I do have an extra Pokedex just for you as your mother made sure that I had one upgraded to national."

As the professor handed Grey his dex, Grey then let out the other Pokémon that were in their balls.

"Alright guys, time for you to come out."

As he threw up 3 pokeballs, a corresponding number of Pokémon came out. Bagon, a small dragon with small arms and a large head, Aron, a small quadra-ped with a large silver head and blue eyes, and then Beldum, a machine-like creature with only a single eye and small, sharp claws at the bottom of its body. Grey quickly scanned all 4 of his Pokémon before heading out to begin his journey.

"Well, I guess it's time to show the world just what we can do."

And yeah, that'll do it for the first chapter. I know it's short, but I've been thinking about this for a while now, so I guess there's no better time like the present to start. Please don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review. Til the next chapter.


	2. Onward through the Viridian Forest

"I guess it's time we get a move on."

As Grey began walking, he was sightseeing and looking at the quaint, yet nostalgic, feel of route 1 and soon enough, he had made it to viridian city by nightfall.

"Looks like we made pretty good pace, I think we should call it in here at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy, I would like a room please, if possible."

"Why of course. Would you also like to register for the Pokémon League while you're here?"

"Yes ma'am, thanks for reminding me."

As Grey finally got to his room, he was pleased to see a nice twin-sized bed, a microwave, a bathroom to himself, and a sink.

"Well, it's not much, but it's enough room for all of us, so come on out guys", Grey shouted as he brought out 3 of his Pokémon that were in their respective pokeballs.

"You three can have the bed if you want, Charizard and I will have the floor."

Deep into the night, the 3 baby Pokémon on the bed, grow restless from not being near there trainer, so they all took it upon themselves to hop off the bed and snuggle next to the small trainer. Grey could somewhat feel this in his sleep, so he opened one eye to see all his friends together. Just the mere sight put a huge smile on his face before falling back asleep.

"Good morning, everyone, after we get some food, it'll be high time that we on forward through Viridian forest."

After chowing down for about half an hour, the young boy and his team headed to their first real obstacle.

"According to the database concerning the Pokémon League, the first gym in Pewter city is a rock type gym, with the leader's name being Brock. For this gym I'll use Aron and Bagon. I wish I could use Beldum, but he only knows Take Down which isn't very effective against rock-types. But he should do fine against the water type gym. Now then let's find some Pokémon and battle some trainers!"

Grey rushed into the forest with his large, black, dragon friend flew just a few feet above him. Once he passed through the small building connecting route 2 to the forest, he was instantly in aw as he saw the massive trees standing in front of him, with dozens of Pokémon hanging from them as well.

"Wow, I couldn't imagine the forest being so huge! This is gonna be great!"

"Hey you!"

"Huh, me?"

"Yeah you. You think you can come here and not expect a challenge?"

"Actually, that's what I came here for."

"Well I couldn't tell with the way you're looking like a Stantler in the headlights. Whatever, I want to battle you now."

"That's fine by me, let's get started. Before we begin, I'd like to know the name of the first trainer I'm gonna beat on my journey to be the best."

"Well that person won't be me, but if you must know, the name is Matt Sorenstein and I'm from Viridian city. What about you?"

"I am Grey Lockwood and I'm from Petalburg city over in the Hoenn region."

"Well you came to the right place to start your journey, but I'll show you the amazing strength of Kanto trainers. Let's go Beedrill!"

Out of the small red ball came forth a large bug-type Pokémon, roughly the same size as its trainer with two massive drills for hands.

"Woah, a fully evolved Pokémon from the start huh. Well no reason for us to hold back. Let's go Aron!"

"HA! You plan to beat my Beedrill with that little pipsqueak, cause if so, you'll be in for a long ride."

"And if you underestimate my Pokémon then you'll be in for a rude awakening."

"Beedrill go, use Drill Run!"

The large bee-like Pokémon came zooming over to the much smaller Pokémon.

"Aron, use Rock Polish to get out of the way!"

Quickly the small Pokémon was able to roll under the opponent's Beedrill.

"Dodging will only help you so much. Beedrill go and use Brick Break!"

"Aron use Protect!"

Instantly a green spherical shield surrounded the small Pokémon as the Brick Break collided against it.

"Aron now's our chance, use Rock Tomb!"

Soon large boulders came crashing down out of thin air headed straight for the large Pokémon.

"Beedrill dodge it now!"

"Aron, go in for the headbutt!"

While the large insect was dodging the rocks, it couldn't see the small silver Pokémon headed straight for it. The impact sent the large bug flying into a nearby tree.

"Nice job Aron, but don't let up, use Sandstorm!"

A large amount of dust soon started to appear and not only did Aron basically have a shield, but even if Beedrill got through the sand, it would be buffeted by it.

"Darn it, Beedrill can't go through without getting hurt. Oh well, just have to suffer now so we can taste victory later. Beedrill go through and use Drill Run!"

The large insect did as his trainer commanded and rushed drills first into the mini storm only to come up empty-handed as Aron was nowhere to be foubd.

"Huh, where's he at? We just saw him a second ago."

"Aron now use Rock Slide!"

Soon large boulders once again from barreling down to the ground from the sky, forcing the large bug to try and dodge.

"Aron now that your opponent is off guard, come up from using dig!"

On command, the small iron Pokémon came shooting from the ground and crashing into the opponent, which cause the opposing Pokémon to get slammed back to the ground by one of the massive boulders. As the dust settled, one could see the swirls coming from the insect's eye as it laid defeated.

"How could this happen, we had trained so hard, just to lose like this."

"Well you didn't have much strategy coming at e as you thought you could easily overpower my Pokémon. Once you had gotten distracted by my large-scale attacks, that's when I was able to quickly pick you apart."

"Jeez, you really put a lot of thought into this battle. I'll take your advice and next time we meet, I'll be sure to put you right back in your place."

"Yeah well, we'll see about that, now won't we?"

As the two headed off in different directions, Grey began looking in his Pokedex for a certain grass-type Pokémon.

"According to the Pokedex, Bulbasaur should be around here somewhere. Although it is a bit rare, I'll need to stay vigilant and have my eyes open at all times for the little guy."

After several hours, the young grey-haired trainer finally found what he was searching for.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

The small Pokémon then turned around to see who was talking to hit, only seeing a trainer with a pokeball in his hand and a Bagon by his side.

"Now that I've found you, I can't let you out of my sights little guy so prepare for battle. Bagon start off with Ember!"

Quickly, the small dragon spat out small flames from its mouth that was soon about to hit the small plant-like dinosaur before it used its vines to lift itself above the attack. The wild Pokémon then used that time to tackle Bagon onto the ground.

"This guy's feisty Bagon, so get up and use Dragon Dance. Now follow up with a Fire Fang."

The oncoming attack was too fast for the wild Bulbasaur and it was soon hit with a super effective move that sent it stumbling backwards. But the wild creature wasn't finished yet as it quickly got up and fired off a Razor Leaf attack.

"Bagon use your Ember to burn the leaves, then finish it off with another Fire Fang!"

As the leaves were burnt to a crisp, the small dragon Pokémon launched itself towards the Bulbasaur with the intent of hitting its target. Unfortunately for the Bulbasaur, Bagon didn't miss his target and Bulbasaur was found on its side with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright, now's our chance, pokeball go!"

The young trainer threw the ball with such accuracy that it hit the Pokémon square on its forehead. With a red flash, then Pokémon was put inside the ball. Then came the moment to come, the beeps from the pokeball that made any and every trainer nervous. 1…2…3…, then came the final sound that concluded the event that seemed like it would take forever.

"I did, I caught my first Pokémon! Bagon we did it!", the young trainer shouted as the small dragon leapt into Grey's arms, both with large smiles on their faces.

"Alright, come on out Bulbasaur and meet my friends."

As Bulbasaur came forth from its pokeball, its eyes soon met with Grey's other friends.

"Look buddy, I'm going on a journey to be the best trainer around, and it would be great if I could get your help. So, what do you say, wanna be a part of my family?"

Bulbasaur looked at Grey for a moment, then towards his Pokémon, and then finally at the ball he was just caught in, right before nodding his head yes to Grey.

"That's great, now here, eat this oran berry to get your strength back up, for now, we should get ready for the night and set up camp."

 **And with that, chapter 2 is finished. Just a few quick notes. For one, I'm not going by the 4-move limit because that seems stupid to me. I plan on making this series a lengthy one as I will be having Grey go through all the regions in the handheld games. Since this is my story, Grey and a few of his close friends, will be catching Pokémon that you normally can't in the games or even anime as this story is a combo of the anime, games, and manga. Lastly, Grey's origins will be brought up soon within the next few chapters. With that, don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. A rocky road with a smooth finish

"Ahhhh, can't believe it's already morning", Grey spoke in a very tired tone.

"I'll make some breakfast for the guys and then we'll try to get some training in. Heck, if we're lucky, we might get in a few trainer battles today."

So, Grey's day was filled with several trainer battles, all of course ending well within his favor. It was late in the evening when Grey decided that his team was ready for their gym battle and walked onward towards Pewter city. But, since it was getting so late in the day, he decided to wine down and find a room at the nearest Pokémon center.

"I should call mom while I'm here, especially since I forgot to while I was in Viridian city. Hey mom, sorry I haven't called you in the past few days, I got caught up with my training and it didn't even cross my mind."

"It's fine sweetie, in fact I'm surprised you called me before you got your first gym badge."

"Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you that I'm challenging the gym tomorrow and I caught my first Pokémon. Do you want to meet him?"

"Why of course honey."

"Ok, come on out Bulbasaur!"

"Awww, he's so cute and he looks a bit bigger than the average one."

"Yeah, of the baby Pokémon, he's been eating the most actually."

"Well I'm glad that you called and that all of your Pokémon are doing well. Make sure to update me once you got your badge. Sweet dreams Grey, and I love you."

"Will do mom, and I love you too."

The next morning had come and Grey got ready with vigor as he had his first gym badge on his mind and you could see the determination in his eyes and even non-aura users could feel an odd yet, reassuring presence emanating off him.

"Ok guys, today's the day we not only get our first gym badge, but where we make our mark in the world", the young trainer exclaimed triumphantly.

Once outside of the Pokémon center, Grey rushed over to the gym and busted through the doors to find a young man sitting Indian-style on a bed of rocks.

"With the way you just came in, I'd say you're a challenger that doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Well you're half right, I am a challenger, but you definitely shouldn't underestimate me or my Pokémon."

"Even if you plan on using that Charizard of yours, you'll be crushed by the amazing power of my rock-type Pokémon."

"I won't be using Charizard in this battle because it would be a clean sweep anyway, and besides I have a small team of Pokémon that are just raring to whoop yours."

"If that's what you believe then let us begin the battle. As you know, we will each be allowed 2 Pokémon and only you will be allowed to switch during battle. Do you agree with these terms?"

"I have no objections, so let's get this battle started!"

"I like your enthusiasm, but it will be your downfall!"

The rock gym leader, Brock Harrison, started off the battle by sending out a Geodude, a small boulder, flexing with his two rugged arms.

"Here goes, my first Pokémon to send out against you will be Bagon!"

"Geodude start off by using Rollout!"

The small boulder curled itself into a ball and started wheeling off towards the small dragon."

"As if we'd let that hit us. Bagon, use Dragon Dance to get out of the way."

Quickly after increasing its speed and attack, the small dragon dashed out of harm's way.

"Geodude come back at it and use Magnitude!"

"Bagon jump in the air and use Iron Head!"

Almost instantly, then two Pokémon collided, with the rock-type being sent flying into the nearby bed of rocks.

'Geodude, are you ok", the gym leader asked quizzically.

The Pokémon responded with a grunt that meant it still had more to give.

"Good, go ahead and use Rock Polish!"

"Bagon don't give him time to set up. Use Dragon Breath now!"

While the small rocking was powering up, an attack of purple fire-like energy smacked the rock and paralyzed it.

"Now's your chance! Use Iron Head one more time!"

On command, the small dragon's headed targeted Geodude's face and struck it with unforeseen amount of force, instantly knocking out the Pokémon upon impact of the attack.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Brock send out your next Pokémon.

"Thanks for your help Geodude, I'll make sure your sacrifice doesn't go in vain. Onix, I need your help!"

The young gym leader sent out a massive snake like rock-type Pokémon with a 2-meter horn on its head.

"Bagon come back to my side and spectate, it's time to give someone else a chance. Aron come on out!"

"Onix, start off by using Screech!"

"Aron use Rock Polish to get out of the way!"

The small Steel-type quadra-ped zoomed to the side of the large circular sound waves.

"Aron, fire a Water Pulse at its horn!"

"As if we'd allow that. Onix, use Dragon Breath to neutralize it."

The result of that was a lot of dust picking up and the force pushed Aron back a little bit, while the giant snake sat there unfazed.

"Onix now, go in for an Iron Tail!"

"Aron use Rock Tomb around yourself."

The rocky fort wasn't going to stop the giant Pokémon from barreling in with a mighty swing. Once it did, all the boulder became rubble, but to the opponent's surprise, the small Pokémon was gone.

"Where did your Pokémon go, did we send him flying somewhere?"

"Aron, come up from the ground and use Metal Claw!"

The small Pokémon smacked the chin of the large snake, sending it reeling back in pain as Aron's attack power rose.

"We're not finished yet. Aron use Mud Slap."

This attack was not only super effective, but it also got caught in Onix's eye which in turn, lowered its accuracy."

"Oh no Onix!"

"No need to worry, we've got something just for that. Aron finish Onix off with Water Pulse!"

A 1-meter wide ball of water was aimed at large Pokémon's horn, quickly knocking it to the ground. One could easily see the defeat with the swirls on its eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle, which means that Grey Lockwood of Petalburg city is the winner of the gym challenge", the referee declared.

"Guys we did it, we won our first gym battle!"

As Grey said this, all his Pokémon outside of their balls came to his side as they all jumped around in glee.

"As a symbol of your victory here at the Pewter city gym, I bestow upon you the Boulder Badge."

What Grey was handed was exactly that, a badge in the shape of a small boulder.

"This means a lot Brock, I thank you and I won't forget this battle or this moment. Now it's time to take care of the water-type gym leaders of Cerulean City."

 **Aaaaannnd scene. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll try my best to not just make each one longer, but also, far more action-packed when it comes to the battles at least. Next chapter, as we see Grey go to Mt. Moon, he'll come face-to-face with a person that might be very special in his future. With that being said, don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


End file.
